1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a standby state (S5), a power control circuit of a computer turns off all power except a standby power. The power control circuit provides power to an onboard network interface card (NIC) when a wake-on-LAN function of the computer is activated. To activate the wake-on-LAN function, an active management technology (AMT) module is needed. On a main board with the AMT module, the power of the NIC is controlled by a sleep control (SLP_M) signal and a general purpose input/output (GPIO) signal of an Input/Output controller hub (ICH). However, on a main board without the AMT module, the ICH cannot output the SLP_M signal. Therefore, the wake-on-LAN function cannot be activated.